Freak Show
by Psychic101
Summary: Before coming home to Santa Barbara we all know Shawn Spencer traveled the world. However what if he traveled the world in a circus and belonged to an act of "Freak Show's"? After one of the performers is killed the SBPD is brought in to solve the case and Shawn is exposed as a brilliant performer. How does he handle being a "Freak" in front of his family and friends? Shules!


Welcome to my new story everyone! I was inspired to write this after reading a very good book titled "Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children" It's a very good book which I recommend! I've been doing a bit of research into the act of "Freak Show's" and became from fascinated. I'd like to say that all acts in this story are **NOT** made up. Real people have done these!

* * *

**Miami, Florida: July 7, 1998**

The night was hot and damp as the summer reached its peak in Florida. No one could escape the buzz of mosquitos and other bugs choosing to make a human their feast. The popular city of Miami was filled with ethnicities of all kinds as well as their cultures. Miami was the host to some of the most exotic food, drinks and animals in the country. People came from all over the world to visit the sunny beaches and to see the people.

However, once a year Miami was home to the Houdini Oddities a small caravan of people who longed to belong. The members went from sword swallowers, bearded ladies, midgets and a giant to much more. The members of the little family all believed themselves to be some of Gods most unique works of art in the century. They followed in the footsteps of the freaks before them and passed on the humble traditions to the next generation.

The tent flap opened as a wave of people entered from the hot night air. The tent was filled with curious children, disbelieving adults and those looking for a good time. Inside the tent laid a large stage circled by stands of seats. Hung from the walls were old posters advertising the acts of freaks that had been in the ground for hundreds of years.

Popcorn and trash littered the ground as any circus flooring would after being open for a week. Every night the cast and crew worked tirelessly to clean up their beloved tent in order to look somewhat presentable to the passing eyes. The tent stood at twenty feet high and was only thirty wide. The stage and stands took up most of the room. The room that was left unoccupied held tanks of exotic, bizarre animals guarded at all times.

"Look Ma, it's got two heads!" A young boy shouted dragging his mother over to the tank.

"Howard, it's probably dead." The mother scoffed letting herself get pulled.

"Actually Miss, it's quite alive." The woman was turned and screamed at the man in front of her. He was covered in tattoos and piercings that had taken years to accomplish.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The mother apologized. The man shrugged it off and turned away to walk through the crowds. He said hello to his friends before making it backstage where his family waited patiently for the show to begin.

"Quite a night, eh?" A short man only standing four foot tall asked looking up.

"Yes it is." He agreed continuing to walk around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather round!" The ringmaster and owner stood on a table. Todd who was a nice plump man with a thick handle bar mustache clapped his hands until he got everyone's attention. "This is a very important night. This show is the last we will be performing in the fine city of Miami. Closing night is always our last chance to awe the audience with never before seen tricks."

"Do remember we are to amaze the audience, not to harm them. Safety is always the number one priority. If for any reason you feel something has gone wrong- or will- please alert the crew so we can minimize the damage. Now then, we welcome those we are new to our family and wish them luck in their first show." Todd extended his hand to a young man in his late teens. The man nodded and received hoots and hollers.

"Let the show began!" Todd finished with a yell. The nosy crowd behind the secondary tent was muffled as the cast let out their own yells and cheers. Todd stepped down from the table and wrapped an arm around the new members shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to perform tonight." He assured the young man. The man nodded nervously and patted Todd's back. His brown hair was gelled back and his hazel eyes were alight with excitement.

"I'm sure Todd. Just a little nervous…" he peeked out from a gap in the curtain. "I've never done it in front of a crowd before."

"Just remember, the crowd wants you to succeed. They love being proved wrong and love watching new things. Use this to your advantage. You can always change your mind son; no one is forcing you to go on tonight." Todd shoved his hands in his purple pants and smiled at the man.

"I feel like I owe it to everyone. They've been so nice." The man looked at Todd.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Todd clapped the man's shoulder and left him to his thoughts. Todd took his place in the middle of the stage and waited for the cue. In seconds the curtain rolled back and he was greeted by applause and a bright spotlight.

"Ladies and gentle of Miami, I present to you some of the most exotic, bizarre, new and improved creatures of the world. I welcome you to the Houdini Oddities. The show where weird is accepted and encouraged!" The crowd roared with excitement, "The acts you will be seeing tonight involve some very dangerous stunts. So I warn you all, do not try this at home! Everyone here is of trained professionals. Enjoy the show!" he moved off to the side and was replaced by the man before.

He stood in front of the crowd wrapped in a robe. He dropped the fabric and became exposed except for a cloth over his groin. He spun slowly allowing the audience to see his many piercing and tattoos. On his back was a series of hooks going down in two lines. Two crew members dressed in black set a table down on the stage. The pierced man laid belly flat onto the table. One of the crew members raised his hand and a horizontal tube slowly descended down. Hanging from the tube was a bunch of fish hooks. The fish hooks were looped through the rings on the man's back. The man held up a thumb and was slowly raised into the air until his was five feet above the table. Nothing was keeping him up but the rings on his back.

The audience cheered and some gagged as the man was lifted higher until the air. His skin stretched as his weight brought down the hooks a little. Soon he was lowered back down onto the table, unhooked and bowed to the cheering crowd before he walked backstage. The next exhibit to take his place was a large fleshy woman with a long beard hanging from her face. The man known as "Pierce" wiped the sweat from his face and was greeted by Todd.

"That was very nice, I'm glad you're safe. You alright?"

"I am." Pierce nodded.

"Splendid!" Todd turned away.

"Did it hurt?" Pierce turned his head to the new member.

"Not anymore. At first it did." The man nodded, "Nice getup." The man looked down and blushed. He was wearing baggy pants with a fluffy shirt, much like a movie genie would. A purple turban sat on his head covering his sleek hair.

"Todd thought it was a classic."

"Todd's right." Pierce stood up and motioned to the stage, "You're next. Good luck." The man nodded.

"Now I'd like to present to you our newest addition here to the Houdini family. This young man here is about to perform his first show so please, be patient. I welcome to the family and stage Trinity the Mystic Being!" Todd waved him on and Trinity stepped onto the stage.

* * *

"Good show Trinity!" He was clapped on the back.

"Thanks." He nodded and hurried to the room he'd been given. There he stripped the costume and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He looked into his dressing room mirror and took a washcloth which he used to wipe the stage makeup off his face. He sighed happily when he saw his natural skin and reached for a water bottle that had been placed on the table. He cracked it open and drank the whole bottle. He felt as if his body was overheating.

"Hey." There was a soft knock on his door.

"Hey." Trinity smiled at the figure. The person was of average height but had flaming orange hair.

"Nice show you gave Trinity, you pleased the crowd and Todd." She laughed.

"You know my names not Trinity, it's Shawn Spencer." Shawn smiled.

"You're Trinity now. You've joined the circus. Shawn Spencer is long gone." The girl stepped into the room and kissed his lips. She shut the door behind her and the bustle of people was muted, just as easily as it had started up.

* * *

Yes I've put Shawn into the act of Freak Show's. I was a little crossed with putting the pierced man in as a Freak because what he has is technically body modification. I hope you enjoyed this and please PM me if you wish to see a visual. Or I might just set up the links on my profile. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
